1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a synthetic fur comprising raised synthetic fibers and a process for the preparation thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Natural furs generally comprise a hairy covering over the skin, which consists of fine, short and dense underfur (or fur fibers) providing the thermal insulation, and thick, long guard hair (or overhair) having tapered ends and forming a protective surface. As wearing apparel, natural furs are prized not only for their beauty and warmth but also as a mark of social standing.
Attempts have hitherto been made to provide synthetic furs resembling natural furs. Particularly, a process disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 48-4910 can provide a synthetic fur which fairly well resembles natural furs. This process comprises forming a pile fabric having piles consisting of two or more types of polyester fibers different in solubility in an alkali and dipping the end portions of the piles into an aqueous alkali solution to effect hydrolysis at the dipped end portions, thereby producing piles having tapered ends and being different in length. However, the synthetic fur obtained by this process is still unsatisfactory in surface feel to hands, softness, appearance and the like.